Tradición
by eclipseinmarcesible
Summary: Que vulgar y asquerosa tradición. -Ackerman- Saludo a la joven que esperaba frente a la puerta de mi habitación, ella me mira fijamente. - Instruyame por favor. - Me dice directamente, su semblante irradiaba seguridad, pero sus puños apretados delataban su nerviosismo. - ¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo? - Pregunte con frialdad. - Si,quiteme la virginidad capitán.-
1. Chapter 1

Hoy por fin era final de mes, la cantidad de personas en ese lugar era asfixiante, pero era una obligación y protocolo de cada una de las divisiones militares. Me encontraba algo inquieta, mis manos estaban frías y la gota de sudor que corría juguetonamente por mi nunca no ayudaba si no a aumentar mi sensación de incomodidad. Claro estaba que no exteriorizaba nada de lo que sentía en esos momentos, mi rostro sin expresión alguna, mi cuerpo firmemente plantado en la formación de la legión de reconocimiento. A mis costados Armin y Eren como siempre, prestando atención a todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, delante de mi se encontraban los altos mandos de la legión, incluyendo a mi capitán Levi y a Hanji-san, Erwin se encontraba mas alejado junto a los comandantes de las otras divisiones y uno que otro con un cargo importante en las mismas.

Cada año se celebraba una reunión con todos los cuerpos militares presentes, esta ya es mi 6ta reunión a la que he asistido desde que me uní a la legión de reconocimiento, la causa de mi incomodidad era porque este año ya contaba con 16 años, al igual que muchas de mis compañeras, y por lo que había podido observar, en cada reunión , toda recluta que contara con esa edad era sometida a una especie de rito o iniciación, no me quedaba muy claro aun porque todas los que pasaban por eso, mantenían un sepulcral silencio, como si fuera una obligación. Inclusive era una especie de Tabú siquiera mencionar o preguntar por ello. Pero a la mierda eso, sea lo que sea lo superare, el titulo de valer por cien hombres no esta nada lejos de la realidad. Miro de reojo y observo a Sasha mucho mas firme y tensa que de costumbre, y un poco más allá a la pequeña Christa con cara de trauma, casi manteniéndose firme por inercia.

-Muy bien, pasamos a la Legión de reconocimiento…- Escucho la estruendosa voz masculina que hasta hace poco había nombrado a todas las jóvenes de la policía militar las cuales junto a las chicas pertenecientes a las tropas estacionarias ya habían abandonado la sala. - Sasha Blouse- Grito y de reojo observe como la castaña daba un pequeño brinco en su lugar y luego se formaba frente a ese sujeto, estuvo aproximadamente 5 minutos nombrando reclutas al azar. -Mikasa Ackerman- Lo escuche. Eren y Armin me observaron de reojo delatando en su rostro la curiosidad, con un pequeño asentimiento, más para mi misma que para alguien en general di un paso firme y seguro. Justo cuando pasaba por la fila donde se encontraban los tenientes y capitanes de escuadrón, el capitán Levi me mira intensamente cuando rozo mi hombro con el de él, de no ser porque mis sentidos están más desarrollados que los del resto no me habría dado cuenta, tan solo fue una fracción de segundos, pero se sintió tan diferente a las miradas de superioridad y asco que generalmente nos daba. Fue fuego atravesando su iris.

Justo cuando me posicione al costado de mi compañera, el hombre que nos había estado llamando doblo el papel que contenía nuestros nombres y nos indico con su mano la dirección que deberíamos seguir, obediente, seguí a mis compañeras a la salida de la sala, no sin antes dedicar una silenciosa despedida con mi mirada a Armin y a Eren que se encontraban expectantes, al igual que yo, pero a pocos pasos de abandonar la sala, sentí en mí nunca esa fría mirada, traspasando como daga mi ser, contuve mi impulso de voltear y encararlo, pero continúe caminando a paso firme sin que ninguna expresión apareciera en mi siempre inescrutable rostro. Llegamos a un salón un poco mas pequeño del que nos encontrábamos, allí también estaban las jóvenes de las demás divisiones, esperando firme que todo diera inicio, algunas no podían disimular su cara de preocupación o curiosidad, como sea, me dirijo a la fila designada a las chicas de la Legión de reconocimiento, a pocos metros de mi pude visualizar a Annie, firme, segura, fría y distante, "igual que siempre" pensé.

-Jóvenes- Dice la potente voz del hombre que nos dirigía hace rato en el salón principal, entrando a la habitación donde nos encontrábamos seguido de los comandantes y capitanes mas destacables de las demás divisiones, pude reconocer el rostro de el comandante Erwin, con la expresión justo como si fuéramos a salir de expedición, detrás de él venia el capitán Levi, con su rostro de indiferencia como siempre. – Dando comienzo a la iniciación anual de nuestras jóvenes reclutas, cabe aclarar que las felicito a todas por alcanzar la mayoría de edad. – Dice con la voz del típico viejo consumidor de tabaco, se encontraba frente a nosotras con todos los demás hombres en fila justo detrás de él.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria, la mayoría de edad dentro y en cada uno de los muros es de 16 años, aunque a partir de los 12 se consideraban a los niños responsable de sus actos, por eso eran admitidos a partir de esa edad en las tropas de entrenamientos, acá la vida era un instante, las jóvenes que decidían vivir una vida "normal" y no tenían la suficiente valentía para enlistarse en el ejercito o la posición social para estudiar, ya a los 14 años estaban casadas y con hijos o embarazadas, para nadie es un secreto que en la muralla maría, inclusive en la muralla Rose dominaba en gran cantidad la pobreza, los jóvenes morían a temprana edad, ya sea por enlistarse en la legión de reconocimiento, por linchamientos debido a crímenes cometidos por estos mismos, actualmente por los ataques de titanes que se han ido incrementando o simplemente por desnutrición. La opción viable para los padres en tan precaria situación era vender a sus pequeñas hijas al mejor postor, o a algún hombre que les quitaran de encima una boca mas que alimentar, En otros casos se veían estos embarazos lamentablemente, porque un número significativo de jóvenes recurren a la prostitución para poder sobrevivir, sea como sea el caso, en nuestra sociedad, ya era reconocido como adulto aquellos jóvenes mayores de 16 años.

-Pero a pesar de lo que hemos atravesado, a muchas aun le falta la madurez- Dicen el militar que llevaba tiempo diciendo cosas a las que no le preste atención – Esto es una tradición que se ha ido efectuando desde que se formaron los cuerpos militares, hace mas de 60 años. – Relata mientras junta sus manos tras su espalda, observo como a cada uno de los hombres le cambia el rostro con mal disimulada ansiedad, menos el capitán Levi que parecía asqueado de estar allí y el comandante Erwin que seguía con el rostro serio desde que llego. – Ahora, con la mayor sinceridad posible. – Grita y todos prestan especial atención. - Quienes hayan tenido relaciones sexuales, diríjanse a la derecha y formen dos columnas, las que no, fórmense a la izquierda. – El silencio absoluto y la tensión que creció en el ambiente no se hizo esperar luego de esa orden, Muchas al igual que yo estaban sorprendidas o confundidas, algunas simplemente estaban congeladas en su posición con las mejillas rojas. - ¿Qué esperan? - Grita pasado unos minutos y todas espabilan y comienzan a tomar las posiciones indicadas.

Mi rostro estaba serio, pero a medida que avanzaba a la izquierda, sentía como se agolpaba en mi rostro la sangre, especialmente en mis mejillas, de 100 chicas pertenecía a la minoría, contándome a mi éramos 30 virginales jóvenes en la formación, Christa estaba delante de mi roja como un tomate, por la situación o quizás porque Ymir estaba a la derecha. No exteriorizaba mi vergüenza, estaba como si fuera de lo mas normal, ver a una de las chicas más fuertes y deseadas de la humanidad en ese lado, "Que vergüenza, inclusive la chica patata"Pense, mientras observaba como Sasha estaba en la formación de la derecha y delante de ella, luciendo indiferente estaba Annie, esta ultima volteo en mi dirección y me regalo una arrogante sonrisa, en cada uno de su gesto se veía reflejado la superioridad que sentía. Para nadie es un secreto que ella y yo mantenemos una especie de rivalidad desde que empezamos como reclutas en las tropas de entrenamiento, y esta situación a parte de darme una descomunal vergüenza ahora me enojaba. Me sentía atrasada, inexperta y dejada atrás, y eso nunca me había pasado, estaba acostumbrada a llevar la delantera.

Y es que para mí, a diferencia de las demás chicas de mi pelotón, no le veía importancia al contacto físico, era muy recia a eso, a excepción de Eren y Armin, ningún otro ser con vida había tenido la oportunidad de que yo Mikasa Ackerman, lo abrazara sin la necesidad de hacerle una llave, solo por afecto. No es que no sepa que es el sexo, todos lo sabemos, a pesar de la situación, recuerdo un par de clases de educación sexual, una superficialmente cuando le pregunte al Dr. Jaeger ¿Cómo se hacían los bebes? , aún recuerdo a Eren escupiendo la cena y a su madre riendo con un sonrojo, mientras a balbuceos intento explicarme lo más superficial visible. Y la segunda vez más que una teoría explicada me tocó verlo, accidentalmente cabe aclarar, en los baños del cuartel, cuando dos jóvenes desconocidos en ese momento para mí, fueron descubiertos por mí a las horas de la madrugada cuando estaba por utilizar el baño. Y no es que nunca hubiera pensando en cómo se sentiría vivir esa experiencia, claro que lo he hecho, inclusive recuerdo que alguna vez tuve un sueño de esa índole con Eren, aunque al parecer a él no parece gustarle el contacto físico conmigo. Lo máximo que hemos compartido son abrazos de 30 segundos, y es porque Eren se remueve incómodamente para alejarme con alguna excusa barata o ya de lleno me dice "Es suficiente Mikasa, se siente raro" Siempre he querido pensar que es una rareza buena o especial, pero muy en el fondo sé que utiliza esa palabra para no soltar un "desagradable o incómodo". Y sin ninguna posibilidad de ir mas allá con Eren, entonces no me interesaba experimentar en ese ámbito.

Explicare brevemente lo que sucede acá – Continua el General cuando ya todas están en su posición.- esta tradición ha traído desde siempre resultados positivos, mayor compañerismo, madurez en las practicantes y lo más importante, humanidad, a pesar de ser una figura de autoridad para los civiles, somos principalmente humanos.- Masculla y observo como el capitán Levi blanquea los ojos con fastidio, como quien estuviera cansado de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez. – Todos los años, no solo todas las mujeres mayores de edad, sino también los hombres, han participado. Las jóvenes que ya poseen experiencia sexual – Dice mientras presta mayor atención a las columnas de chica situadas a la derecha. – En el transcurso de estos 3 días contando desde hoy, tienen que relacionarse sexualmente con alguna persona perteneciente a cualquier división. –Dice de forma natural, muchas de las aludidas están sonrojadas, debido a que las relaciones entre cadetes no son expresamente prohibidas, pero sí muy mal vista y sancionadas en algunas ocasiones.- El único requisito es que no puede ser alguien con quien compartan alguna relación sentimental, prohibido los mejores amigos o parejas. – agrega, desconcertando a más de una.- Esto se hace con el objetivo de evitar relaciones amorosas o apegos que dificulten el deber que tienen que cumplir como cadetes. Segundo, mejor si son personas con las que poco han frecuentado o tienen resentillas, ayuda a limar asperezas que de alguna u otra forma afectan al desarrollo del grupo y de su trabajo. Tercero, los vírgenes son un objetivo importante, debido a que para nadie es un secreto que la mayoría de los jóvenes se ha escapado más de una vez para algún burdel. – Aclara, y muchas asienten de acuerdo con lo dicho, a medida que el general fue hablando, los rostros de las chicas fue cambiado por uno de emoción o curiosidad. "Eren y Armin en un burdel" impensable, apostaba a que eran igual de vírgenes que ella. - Si es que encuentran uno, ganan cenar una semana carne, además de un par de días libres y sin obligaciones. – dice, y se escuchan varios susurros, de emoción, ya la mayoría se lo había tomado todo como una especie de juego perverso. Sasha era una de las que lucía más emocionada, mientras que Annie mantenía su rostro muy neutral. – Y lo más importante, es una misión que debe ser realizada de forma confidencial. Pueden retirarse. – Anuncia.

La mayoría sale de la sala en cuestión de segundo, unas muy emocionadas, otras con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, con pequeños susurros. Pensaba que nos regañaría por esa falta de organización y disciplina pero debido a lo dicho anteriormente, los altos mandos, parecieran restarle importancia a un hecho que ya se venía venir.

Para ustedes las cosas serán algo distintas. – Continua hablando cuando por fin el otro grupo vacío el salón. Mi cuerpo se tensó "distinto ¿en qué sentido?". – Para ustedes esto no será una misión, sino un entrenamiento. Cada una de ustedes tiene derecho a elegir de forma confidencial, a las personas capacitadas para impartir dichas prácticas. – Habla con naturalidad. – En sus opciones solo hay cabida para los tenientes, capitanes y comandantes.- Agrega mientras su tono de voz se vuelve más sombrío. Muchos de ellos no pueden disimular la mirada lasciva hacia las chicas en formación. – Cabe aclarar que los comandantes y capitanes pueden negarse a su petición. –Dice mientras que de reojo observa a los hombres más importantes de la legión de reconocimiento, eran conocido como los "malditos puritanos" en su estrecha comunidad. Para ellos no era agradable como la mayoría de las jóvenes corrían a sus brazos, la envidia los carcomía, pero mucho más sorprendente era que muy pocas veces o tal vez nunca desde que ellos ocupaban esos mandos, habían participado en dicha tradición. Dejando en claro lo desagradablemente perverso y abusivo que eso les parecía. (lo que genero lógicamente una disputa). – Tal vez justo ahora no le vean significado, pero es parte integral para ser reclutas elites. Muy importante en su formación para esta vida que han elegido.

Y es que a pesar de que complacía de sobremanera a los hombres allí presentes, que esas chicas no sean vírgenes no hacía más que traer un desempeño más positivo, las pertenecientes a la policía militar y las tropas estacionarias, eran con mayor énfasis las más necesitadas de dicha formación , varias de las importantes misiones clandestinas radicaban allí, más de una chica se había tenido que acostar con algún señor importante o adinerado para extraer información acerca de conspiraciones o golpes de estados, redes de prostitución, de drogas, entre otras misiones. Otros casos fueron de chicas que adentrándose solas en los lugares más peligrosos de la muralla habían sido abusadas por cantidades de hombres con algún odio a la autoridad. Ellas estaban más expuestas a convivir diariamente con el sexo que las jóvenes de la legión, más sin embargo, estas últimas las acechaba la muerte, era el pequeño empujón que necesitaban para no morir privándose de estos instintos que nos caracteriza como humanos.

-Tienen la misma cantidad de tiempo para formarse o aunque sea tener los aspectos básicos en esta área, tienen la libertad de elegir el instructor, si no cumplen dicha opción se reduce a un castigo que en estos momentos no veo necesario nombrar. Les recuerdo, esto es entrenamiento, no placer, pueden retirarse.- Nos ordena mientras voltea y se encamina a conversar con sus colegas.

"¿Por qué me avergüenzo de algo tan natural como el sexo? No, vergüenza no, pero incomodidad, ¿Con que cara observare a Eren de ahora en adelante? Tal vez tenía la expectativa de que ambos aprendiéramos juntos." Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que cuando volví en si ya me encontraba en un salón donde estaban todas las chicas. Sasha estaba sonsacándole información a Annie lo pude notar una vez estaba frente a ella, con Christa y Ymir, mis pies de forma inconsciente me habían llevado a donde estaban mis compañeras de la tropa 104.

-¿A quién tienen en mente? – Pregunta de forma indiscreta Sasha, Christa se sonroja violentamente, Ymir sonríe teniendo quien sabe que pensamientos y Annie me mira fijamente.

\- Bertolt es mio. –Se apresura a pronunciar Ymir sorprendiéndonos a todas. – Seguramente es virgen y ese premio es sumamente tentador.- Continúa, observo de reojo como disimuladamente aprieta la cintura de Christa. Ymir observa fijamente a Annie, no hay ningún cambio en su semblante.

\- Yo elijo a Armin. – Nos dice y todas la miramos sorprendida, en especial yo, ¿esa maldita con uno de mis mejores amigos?- En otra ocasión fuera sido Eren, pero no me gusta repetir. – Suelta de pronto, el aire a mí alrededor se torna pesado de repente, Ymir y Christa abren la boca en sorpresa y Sasha aterrorizada se coloca detrás de ellas dos.

\- ¿Que mierda dijiste? – Me dirijo a ella, es la primera vez que hablo desde que llegue. Sus fríos ojos azules me miran con indiferencia.

\- Con Eren no quiero repetir. – Dice pausada y relajadamente como quien hablara del clima.

Inmediatamente la tomo de la chaqueta y me acerco peligrosamente a ella, con mirada asesina, a Annie no parece importarle mi estado ni temerme en ningún momento,

-Mientes. – Le digo en un susurro, con la voz grave debido a la creciente sensación de enojo, mezclada con inseguridad, muy en el fondo sabía que era cierto, pero no lo quería creer.

\- Que Eren le incomode hablar de ese tema con su virginal e inocente hermana no es mi problema.- Suelta desinteresadamente mientras mis nudillos blanquean por la fuerza que aplico en la chaqueta de donde la sostengo. – Además, con Armin aseguro el premio. – Agrega.

A estas alturas todas las presentes se habían percatado de la pequeña disputa, sus compañeras de hace momento, inteligentemente se alejaron 6 pasos de ellas. La ira que destellaba en mis ojos no parecía afectarle debido a que me miraba fijamente con indiferencia y burla. Esta sensación de traición no hizo más que aumentar cuando observe a Eren y Armin dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia nosotras. No podía darle el gusto, poco a poco y usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad la solté y di un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunta Eren apenas está a nuestro lado, alternando su mirada entre ambas, quedándose esta mucho más tiempo en el rostro de Annie.

Annie diciendo mentiras. Nada más. – le digo y me volteo, con mi dolor disfrazado en furia.

Esa misma noche, lo último que hice fue dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaa! Es mi primer fic, actualmente lo realizo por mi tlf y es algo complicado, pido de antemano disculpa por los errores ortográficos que se me pueden escapar, por ahora solo llevo 3 partes de este fic. Aún no ha sucedido el intento de secuestro por parte de Annie, les aumente un poco la edad a los personajes ya que si no me equivoco en ese arco, ellos tenían 15 más o menos. Bueno, espero la disfruten, seria agradable leer sus críticas constructivas y depende del recibimiento de este fic veré si lo expando a uno más largo o queda en uno de 3 partes. Sin más que agregar, los personajes de este Fic no me pertenecen, hay mucho contenido adulto, lenguaje, escenas, etc. **

-Penétrame más fuerte. – Ordenaba la rubia quien montaba salvajemente al chico.

-Annie – Gruño el varón mientras apretaba los rebotantes senos de su compañera, ella marcando el ritmo, ambos sudando. – Eres la mejor, siempre lo has sido.

La chica sonríe con suficiencia mientras se deja caer profundamente sobre el pene de su compañero. –Lo sé. – Dice en un susurro mientras se acerca y lo besa.

Abro los ojos de golpe, mi respiración agitada por la furia, es una pesadilla para mí. Observo por la ventana, el cielo sigue oscuro, por la intensa negrura, deduzco que aún faltan más de 3 horas para el amanecer. Desde arriba de la litera donde duermo, puedo observar como mi camarote está casi completamente vacío, después de la reunión anual esta tarde, hay 3 días de festejo en los cuarteles, las 3 divisiones conviven mucho más, eso implica alcohol, peleas y mucho sexo. La mayoría de las reclutas estarán cumpliendo la misión, dentro de la habitación solo estaba Christa la cual dormía plácidamente con Ymir en la cama continua y yo. Bajo de un solo salto de mi cama, sin importarme despertar a mis compañeras, era estúpido intentar dormir cuando claramente no lo haría, cada vez que cerraba mis ojos imaginaba a Annie con Eren. Me puse mis botas debido a que no me había quitado el pantalón y camisa del uniforme, solo la capa, los arneses y la chaqueta. Me dirijo a la sala común. Salgo al pasillo, todo está oscuro, mas no silencioso, desde acá se escucha el bullicio formado en el salón, camino recto, apenas doblo a la izquierda encuentro a una pareja besándose, el chico apretujando a la joven contra la pared, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, él está de espaldas y su compañera cubierta por su altura así que no puedo ver exactamente de quienes se tratan, la sangre se agolpa en mi rostro, pero continuo caminando como si no hubiera visto nada.

Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban bebiendo alcohol, conversando, gritando, paseo mi mirada por el salón buscando algún rostro conocido, más al fondo se encontraban los altos mandos en una mesa, consumiendo alcohol y hablando de forma mucho más civilizada que los jóvenes. Me sorprendió ver al Comandante Erwin bebiendo, pero con la teniente Hanji a su lado, como siempre de parlanchín e imprudente no me sorprende. Unos poco más alejados de ellos se encontraba el escuadrón elite junto a su capitán. Levi observaba el contenido de su vaso mientras de forma desinteresada, Auruo estaba sentado de una forma similar a como lo estaba su capitán, su expresión corporal transmitían suficiencia, hablaba de un tema al azar al cual sus compañeros de mesa no prestaban atención, debido a que Gunther estaba durmiendo, seguramente borracho sobre la mesa, Y Petra miraba soñadoramente a Levi, que bueno, los ignoraba a todos mientras estaba absorto en su mundo, o eso creía, porque a medida que me adentraba en el salón, el levanto su vista y la dirijio sin pena alguna directamente a mi rostro. Le sostuve la mirada, su par de ojos azul oscuro parecían dagas, y yo le devolvía la mirada con odio, aun recordaba la paliza que le dio a Eren a pesar que a este mismo no parecía importarle, la intensidad que reflejaba su mirada extrañamente me incomodo, me sentía indefensa, a pesar de valerme de mi fuerza y valentía para amenazarlo, sabía perfectamente que ese enano, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad "quizás hasta me pueda dominar a su antojo" pensé e inmediatamente me sonroje mas no cedi. Nuestra pequeña guerra de miradas duro lo suficiente como para que petra, la cual estaba observando a Levi con admiración, pasa a mirarme a mí, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de su capitán. Inflo las mejillas con frustración, me miro como una total intrusa e inmediatamente le comento algo a Levi el cual volteo en su dirección haciendo que se rompiera nuestro contacto visual.

Tan distraída estaba que me detuve cuando una delgada mano me tomo de la muñeca, mi primer pensamiento fue partirla, pero al ver el portador de esta me relaje.

-¡Oi Mikasa!- Saluda Armin mientras ella se sienta a su lado, el rubio tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas e hipaba frecuentemente.

\- ¿Estas bebiendo? – Pregunto sorprendida, pero los vasos vacio de alcohol alado de Armin le daban la respuesta, Connie, Sasha y Jean estaban tan ocupados cantando algo inentendible que no repararon en su presencia.

\- ¡Mikasa! – alargando graciosamente en nombre, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pelinegra. –Gracias por siempre estar allí – Hipo mientras sus ojos estaban cristalinos.- Tu y Eren son mi familia. – Balbucea, recordándole de pronto al causante de su insomnio.

\- ¿Dónde está Eren?- Le pregunta inmediatamente a su compañero, el cual después de un largo sorbo de cerveza dirige su azulada mirada a ella.

-Annie está enferma. – Dice con mucho esfuerzo de que las palabras sean entendibles, Mikasa suspira con frustración, de haber sido otra persona seguramente ya estaría golpeado y recuperado de su borrachera. – Me dijo que estaba caliente, Supuse que era fiebre y Eren inmediatamente se ofreció a acompañarla. – Aclaro inocentemente.

Sentí que mi presión decayó, ese dolor, no era comparable al dolor que sentía con los desplantes de Eren, Este era punzante y aplastante, mis manos perdieron la temperatura. Sabía lo que pasaba, mi impulso de ir corriendo a interrumpir solo fue parado con el temor de despertar el odio en Eren, probablemente más nunca me hablaría, debo entender mi lugar. El me ve como su hermana y eso no cambiara, así me duela enormemente. "Esto es tener el corazón roto" pensé, de las manos de Armin Arrebate el vaso de cerveza y me bebí lo restante de un solo trago, y me levante abruptamente en busca de más.

Esa noche su cuerpo se volvió uno con el alcohol. Esa noche no lloro.

Desperté en mi cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a pesar de estar tan vuelta mierda ayer, recuerdo todo. "Eres tan inteligente y tan idiota a la vez- Dije de forma burlesca mientras tomaba entre mis manos el enrojecido y ebrio rostro de mi amigo"

"– Yo también te quiero Armin.- Le decía al chico que no paraba de decir lo mucho que nos amaba a eren y a mi"

"- Jean lleva a Armin a su habitación. – Le digo al chico frente a nosotros que inmediatamente se pone firme y hace el saludo. –Lo que ordenes- Me dice coquetamente mientras que sin ninguna dificultad carga a Armin en su hombro hasta su camarote."

Lo último que recuerdo es vaciar mi estómago en los baños y dirigirme con dificultad hacia donde estoy durmiendo. Ni el dolor de cabeza tan grande, me detiene de ducharme y dirigirme al comedor, a lo lejos observo a Eren comiendo alegremente con los chicos, menos a Armin, probablemente su cuerpo no sea tan resistente al alcohol como el mío, Observar la risa despreocupada y completamente feliz de Eren me dio una sensación de desosiego. "¿Es justo sufrir mientras él es feliz?" Annie se sienta en la misma mesa, justo a su lado, sus verdes ojos se achinan cuando le regala una brillante sonrisa y eso fue un golpe muy duro a mi orgullo, decido tomar la comida y sentarme en una mesa al azar. En esta hay puras chicas que se callan cuando yo me siento. Pasado un par de minutos en donde el silencio reinaba, tal vez esperando mi saludo o mi presentación, la chica castaña a mi lado prosigue hablando con sus compañeras, y yo escucho desinteresadamente, sin levantar mi vista de los alimentos.

Luego de los que nos encomendó el general ayer, las reclutas mayores accedieron a hablar con nosotras acerca de su experiencia en este ritual. – Comenta la castaña a la chica pecosa que está a su lado.- Según malas lenguas, el instructor más solicitado es el Capitán Levi Ackerman- susurra fuertemente. Su par de compañeras abren los labios sorprendidas, mi atención se volcó a la conversación y mis oídos se agudizaron mucho más, aunque no había parado de comer y fingir desinterés.

Es que ¡Míralo, es un bombon! – Dice una rubia chillando de la emoción.

Es bastante atractivo y mucho más joven que el resto de viejos. – Secunda la otra.

Es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, ¿Sera el mejor en el sexo también? – Pregunta descaradamente la chica pecosa.

Seguro le gusta el sexo duro- Responde. – Además con esos entrenamientos debe tener marcado y definido todo. – fantasea la rubia.

Lamentos cortarle la inspiración, pero lo otro que me entere, es que ¡Ha rechazado todas las vírgenes que quieren instruirse con el! – Dice dejando atónita a sus compañeras, y a mí también a decir verdad.- Solamente ha aceptado a una, según las malas lenguas es Petra, la única mujer perteneciente al escuadrón de Levi, que por cierto ¡El mismo eligió!- completa satisfecha de la cara atónita de sus compañeras.

¡No puede ser! ¿Son novios? – Pregunta la más chillona de las tres. – Que lastima, me avergonzaría ser rechazada. – dice mientras acomoda un mechón de su rubio cabello.

A ella se le ve muy interesada en él, mas sin embargo, pocas veces el capitán nota su presencia.- continua la más chismosa.

¡Que terrible! Enamorarse ¿Por un polvo? – pregunta la pecosa- ¿Así de bueno será en la cama?

-¡Eso es algo que nunca sabrán! - dice firmemente una voz mientras pega con fuerza la palma de sus manos en la mesa. Las 3 chicas pegan un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, yo que me encuentro algo alejada de ellas me sorprendo más logro disimularlo. Se avergüenzan enseguida, la portadora de esa voz no era más que la mismísima Petra. –Mi capitán tiene gustos muy refinados, bájense de esa nube.- Dice mientras las observa con desprecio y se retira. Las 3 chicas terminan su desayuno en completo silencio.

Tres golpes, Patada, 1 codazo, doble patada, tres golpes, un rodillazo.

El eco del Saco siendo golpeado es lo único que se escucha en la sala de entrenamiento, se supone que estos 3 días son libres y recreativos, los únicos que se dan anualmente. Me encontraba con mis Short Cortos y mi top deportivo entrenando, era la única allí. "¿Así que el más deseado?" Mi mente evocaba la imagen del Capitán "Tsk, maldito enano" Pero tiene lo suyo, esa piel pálida en contraste de su liso cabello azabache, esos labios finos, nariz perfilada y ojos asesinos, son tan atractivos, sin contar la musculatura que se puede observar trabajada inclusive por encima de la ropa. "¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?" Debería mentalizarme mejor, con quien llevar a cabo mi entrenamiento. Porque si bien en un principio estaba recia a aceptarlo, el fuerte golpe a la realidad de que Eren no estará íntimamente conmigo me hizo despertar. Golpeo una vez más y me dirijo a tomar agua.

"¿Hannes-san?" No, mucho sentimiento fraternal. Sentiría que me acostara con un tío. "Comandante Pixis" Muy viejo verde, descartado. Los otros no los conocía en absoluto, pero la mayoría tenían más de 50 años o cerca y eran excesivamente pervertidos y perturbadores, mi listado se reducían a medida que pensaban. "Comandante Erwin" Si bien el rubio era atractivo, fuerte, varonil, muy centrado en su trabajo, pero no había que ser estúpido para saber que Hanji-san y él se traían algo desde hace tiempo. La única opción restante era el enano de mierda.

"Levi"

Imposible, lo odio "Si son compañeros con resentilla y hostilidad mucho mejor, lo menos que queremos es que se formen lazos románticos" Escuche en mi mente la voz del viejo general. No desarrollare con el sentimientos románticos, mentalizándome seriamente es mi mejor opción. "Solo un entrenamiento y mejor aprender con el mejor" Pensé para terminarme el agua y dirigirme a las duchas.

Caminaba a paso firme a la salida del comedor, me había finalizado la cena y lo primero que quería hacer era ducharme, cepillarme limpiar por segunda vez mi alcoba y dormir, una delgada mano toma con delicadeza mi muñeca.

Capitan Levi- Me susurra Petra, la observo fijamente y subo mi ceja en modo interrogante.- Me preguntaba, si quería participar en la tradición conmigo. – me dice y me suelta de inmediato, baja la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Te dije que solo sería esa vez. – Le aclaro haciendo alusión a la vez pasada.

Pero parecía disfrutarlo. – Me dice suavemente su rostro expresaba confusión.

Tsk, no y no me molestes con el tema. – Le doy la espalda y continúo mi camino dejando a mi subordinada allí.

Recuerdo hace 3 años atrás, estaba de pie junto a esos apestosos viejos con mi reciente cargo de capitán, recuerdo sorprenderme al enterarme de que se trata esa vulgar tradición, más mi rostro no expreso ninguna emoción.

"- Debes formar tu escuadrón este mes que viene- Me dice Erwin mientras estamos bebiendo cerveza, mucho más alejado del resto de los militares.

-tsk. Lo se –Mascullo con fastidio mientras tomo un trago.

\- Has visto el desempeño de los reclutas, ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? – Insiste el rubio.

\- Ral, Brossard ,Schultz - Nombra despreocupado a los reclutas que había estado estudiando a fondo, a pesar de ser una banda de idiotas tenían talento no se podía negar.

-Petra Ral – Menciona Erwin, bebe un trago. – La vi entre las vírgenes, no paraba de mirarte.

-¿Y a mí qué?

\- Seguramente te pedirá ayuda- dice el rubio mientras el pelinegro lo observa de mala manera.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con esta mierda? – masculla.

-Son tradiciones, se ha mantenido por muchos años. – Evade Erwin mientras Levi lo observa fijamente, y por la expresión en su rostro, le indicaba que continuara.- Tal vez sea algo muy pervertido y bajo.

-Claro que no, Cogerse a mocosas vírgenes es lo más ético y moral que hay – Masculla el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

-¿Cuando has seguido estrictamente la ética? – Pregunta el rubio. – Todos tenemos un animal dentro de nosotros, la mayoría de las personas lo dejan ver cuando están solos, cuando son poderosos o adinerados, lo que tienen en común estos tres es que usualmente lo hacen fuera de la luz pública. Saben que de no ser así, serán gravemente juzgados. – dirige sus ojos azules a su acompañante quien observaba desinteresadamente su vaso de cerveza.

Sabía que su amigo tenía razón, y no solo se refería a ese perverso rito de iniciación, si no a los robos y asesinatos. Casi siempre cometidos a la luz de la noche, sin que nadie se entere. Lo sabe por experiencia."

"- Primero que todo, esto es más que un simple entrenamiento, un requisito, no diré frases románticas ni te tratare dulcemente- Dijo duramente a la joven que se encontraba en su habitación, después de tanta insistencia decidió ayudarla, no era fea, al contrario era muy bonita, y si el la rechazaba y Erwin seguramente igual, solo le quedaría la opción de los viejos pervertidos que se sacian de las florcitas como ella. – Desnúdate.- La joven que estaba parada en el medio de la habitación del mayor, con las mejillas rojas asintió levemente, mientras él la rodeaba y aseguraba la puerta.

La chica ya había sacado sus botas y pantalón, mientras que con sus temblorosas manos desabrochaba su blusa, lentamente. Levi se había quedado arrecostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras observaba la espalda de la muchacha, sin ningún interés aparente. Se quitó la capa y la puso en el perchero que estaba a su derecha, la joven yacía en ropa interior, estática mirando al suelo avergonzada en espera de otra orden.

Dobla tu ropa, la colocas arriba de esa silla, detrás de esa puerta está el baño, dúchate. –Dijo fríamente, no se ve sucia, al contrario se ve muy higiénica, pero los gérmenes. Definitivamente tenía un problema con eso.

Había esperado aproximadamente 5 minutos sentado en su cama. Vio salir a la joven cubierta de su toalla, "tsk tendré que lavarla" pensó. La observo, bonitas piernas, cara linda. La chica toma la iniciativa y se dirige directo a su regazo donde se sienta a horcadas. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigen a su pecho mientras lo acaricia, ella lo mira directamente obteniendo indiferencia como respuesta. El hombre no parecía afectado por sus toques, por tener a una mujer casi que completamente desnuda encima de él. Era duro y eso le excitaba. Se comienza a mover de adelante hacia atrás encima de él, rozando sus partes íntimas, estimulándose. Lo observa de cerca, es tan precioso, se acerca lentamente a su rostro, Levi la mira expectante y cuando está a tan solo milímetros de sus labios el pelinegro voltea haciendo que estos aterricen en su mejilla.

-Tsk- Masculla el mayor mientras de un solo tirón tumba la toalla del cuerpo de su acompañante, la chica se sonroja furiosamente, observa su rostro, sus ojos ámbar dilatados sus labios entre abiertos mientras sigue en movimiento encima de él. Sin ningún descaro baja la mirada a los pechos que están a la altura de su boca. Con una mano acaricia uno de ellos y su acompañante gime. – Esta zona vuelve irracional a muchos hombres. – Le dice a la chica mientras sostiene en su mano uno de sus pechos como quien agarra una pelota. – Probablemente te besen, succione, muerdan y toquen aquí. – Dice mientras ella asentía ligeramente, escuchar su suave voz mientras se movía desnuda en su regazo era matador.

Ella desabrocha el primer botón de la camisa de su compañero, y lo observa, Levi la mira desinteresadamente a los ojos, ella toma eso como una aprobación, con cuidado desabrocha todos los botones de la franela del hombre, su boca se reseca por el deseo, su torso es tan erótico que le provoca pasar la lengua por todo el, sus pectorales definidos, sus hombros anchos, cada cuadrito muy bien marcado en su abdomen pálido como la nieve, sus pezones café clarito, todo en él era perfecto. Pasea su mano por su pecho y luego baja rápidamente a su pelvis, cuando está a punto de tocar su pene el detiene su muñeca. La mira fijamente y en un rápido movimiento la tira en la cama, el encima de ella.

-Siempre asegúrate de estar bien lubricada, será incómodo para ti si no.- Dice mientras la mano del hombre toca sin pudor la zona caliente y mojada de la chica, causando en ella un jadeo. – Generalmente ocurren muchos más juegos previos pero no tengo tiempo en estos momentos. – Le explica mientras desabrocha su pantalón y baja el cierre, tiene el pecho y abdomen descubierto más la camisa puesta, el pantalón y sus botas. Se posiciona en la entrada de la chica. -¿Lista? – Ella se relame los labios y asiente cerrando los ojos.

El entra abruptamente haciéndola abrir los ojos por el dolor, agarra con fuerza las sabanas, el mayor solo la mira, espera un par de segundos y empieza a moverse. Dolía, pero ella siempre deseo eso, con él, el simple hecho de tener al capitán dentro de ella la hacía completamente feliz, tanto así que muy pronto el dolor se fue desvaneciendo dando paso al placer."


	3. Chapter 3

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando caigo en cuenta que la dirección a la que inconscientemente me habían llevado mis pies era la equivocada. Los pasillos de ese cuartel estaban vacíos y lúgubres, la mayoría estaban disfrutando del sexo y el alcohol, muchos otros estaban aprovechando la "bondad" del rey y degustaban carnes que generalmente donaba el gobierno junto a otros alimentos y barriles de alcohol. Todos los altos mandos sabían que eso no era más que la forma que tenía el rey de mantener la milicia pasivamente bajo sus órdenes. El tenía en cuenta que estos 3 días en el año donde todas las divisiones se unían como una a celebrar la "humanidad" y "nacimiento" de la milicia, era de suma importancia mantener alegre a todos los comandantes y capitanes.

-Tsk, malditos perros.- susurro bajamente, su lealtad se basaba en comida, alcohol y para algunos dinero.

Acelera el paso y dobla a la izquierda, justo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los comandantes y capitanes, era el ala sur de la fortaleza donde se encontraban, aquí estaban las más espaciosas y mejores habitaciones. Cabe aclarar, que estas reuniones siempre se celebran en uno de los más grandes castillos pertenecientes a la familia real, solo uno capaz de albergar al 90% de todos los cuerpos militares, los otros menos afortunados cumplían el rol de patrullar la ciudad y mantener el orden, generalmente los nuevos reclutas y uno que otro cabo que pague algún castigo. Una de las puertas a su derecha se abrió y pudo ver como salía una jovencita sonrojada la cual era acompañada del comandante Pixis, el mayor llevaba un tabaco y despedía a la chica con una sonrisa desagradablemente divertida, ella al observarme, hizo el saludo rápidamente y se retiró de forma nerviosa, chocándome el hombro en el proceso.

-Lo siento. – Susurra cuando pasa a mi lado. La ignoro. El comandante me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa cómplice que obviamente no correspondí.

Doy un par de pasos y cruzo a la derecha, en el pasillo donde está mi habitación, es la más alejada de todas, por lo tanto la más silenciosa "Perfecta para mi" pensé. Una pequeña luz de luna que estaba por el pequeño ventanal iluminaba casi tétricamente ese solitario pasillo, pude distinguir al fondo una silueta femenina esperándome. Justo frente a la puerta de mi cuarto. Estaba de espaldas a mi, seguramente esperando luego de tocar la puerta. Después de todos estos años y los rumores que se que corrian acerca de mi rechazo a las reclutas, pensé que no quedaba ninguna joven valiente dispuesta a pedirme que sea el que las dervigara. Se que soy intimidante para todas las personas, esa chica tenia agallas es algo que debo reconocer, asi que tratare de no rechazarla tan groseramente.

-Lo estaba esperando- la voz femenina resuena en el silencioso pasillo, cuando estoy a cinco pasos de llegar a la puerta, no voltea en ningún momento y pude apreciar su corto cabello negro cayendo levemente por sus hombros. Casi nunca detectan el ruido de mi caminar, esta chica tenia un muy buen sentido auditivo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto sonando molesto, no era mi intención. Me detengo y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho esperando una respuesta. La joven se voltea y me encara de una vez por todas.

Debo decir que la sorpresa que me lleve fue grande, mi expresión corporal no la demostró. "Mikasa Ackerman" de todas las personas jamás pensé en verla a ella. Sabia de muy buena mano que la chica me odiaba luego de la golpiza que le propine a Eren en el juicio, la mirada asesina que me dedicaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos en algún lugar. Había oído mucho de ella, "La que vale por cien hombres" llamo fuertemente mi atención, inclusive Erwin me hablo de su fuerza. Pero lo que más me impresionaba era que tenía la valentía para encararme, inclusive desafiarme con su mirada. Se notaba que era alguien de po9cas palabras, fría e insensible con todas las personas que no fueran sus dos amigos de la infancia. En cierto sentido se parecía mucho a él, secretamente había investigado su pasado, perder a sus padres a corta edad a manos de bandidos, que seguramente la fueran violado y prostituido de haber tenido la o9portunidad, asesinar a uno de ellos a tan corta edad y luego perder a sus padres adoptivos junto a todo lo que conocían. No le extraña su comportamiento tan distante. El muy bien sabía lo que era la muerte de los tuyos. A pesar de secretamente tener empatía y similitud por la joven, le sorprendía su presencia en ese lugar, más cuando no habían tenido comunicación que no fuera alguna orden o información dictada por su parte. Ella se limitaba a observarlo con odio y luego de un "sí señor" se dirigía a cumplir lo que le decía.

-Necesito que me entrene. – me dice la joven mientras sus ojos conectan con los míos. Eligio bien sus palabras, suena mucho mejor al "Necesito que me folle capitán".

-Ackerman. – Nombro mientras doy un paso al frente, su rostro no revela ninguna expresión, pero su puño se cierra sobre el bolsillo de su pantalón, tal vez de forma inconsciente. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare? –Pregunto, allí está la mirada que esperaba, esa que parecían dagas saliendo de sus ojos. Sus carnosos labios se apretaron en una línea, seguramente con el objetivo que de ellos no salieran ningún insulto. Descubrí que me excitaba su altanería y seguridad, era algo nuevo para mí, alguien que no me bajara la mirada, no me temiera, quien a pesar de nuestros rangos, cada palabra que salía de su boca, era con el tono con quien hablaría alguien a su igual.

Mikasa suspira y cierra los ojos, tal vez contando mentalmente, buscando su paciencia. - ¿Lo puede hacer o no? – Me pregunta, siempre he considerado todo este brollo como algo sumamente asqueroso, los únicos días al año donde de manera disfrazada los superiores pueden beneficiarse de su poder.

¿Sabes lo que involucra eso no? –Mi pregunta sale de mi boca sin pasar primero por mi cerebro. Desde que la conocí, mi atención se volcó en lo exótico de sus rasgos, era una mujer muy atractiva, era un hecho que como todo hombre no podía negar, pero me envolvía mucho más como no se doblegaba ante nadie, su carácter de mierda.

Sí. –Me dice de forma segura, toda su expresión corporal irradiaba confianza, pero lo blanquecino de sus nudillos por la fuerza aplicada delataba su nerviosismo. Sus ojos grises oscuros me ciernen en mí con decisión. – Desvírgueme capitán. – Agrega y el deseo que tenía reprimido aparece. Mis ganas de desnudarla y follarmela allí mismo fueron sorprendentes.

Mi expresión facial no denoto ningún cambio. La miro fijamente, camino pasándole por su costado, ella se queda firme, expectante. Le doy la espalda mientras abro la puerta de mi habitación.

-Entra. – Es lo único que le digo mientras le sostengo la puerta para que pase. Pude notar su sorpresa, pero fue unos breves segundos, inmediatamente su rostro volvió a ser neutral y la joven a paso decidido entra en mi habitación. No puedo evitar sentir su olor cuando pasa a mi lado, ni tampoco dejar de mirar el hermoso culo que se le marca en esos pantalones. Una vez ella dentro. Cierro la puerta tras de mi con seguro. Lo menos que quiero es ser molestado esa noche.

El bullicio del salón era algo normal, estaba casi que la misma cantidad de personas bebiendo y disfrutando en el salón que ayer, bueno, podría jurar que había muchas más. Ubica en el fondo de la derecha su grupo de amigos, Sasha comiendo desesperadamente, Connie probablemente molestándola por eso, Jean Bebiendo con una chica que no conocía en sus piernas y Armin un poco más alejados del resto, enfrascado en una seria conversación con Annie, esto último me dio una sensación de malestar que rápidamente deseche. Sabía que Armin y Annie sentían afinidad por lo inteligente que ambos eran, además mi mejor amigo rubio eran tan inteligente y a la vez tan inocente que dudaba que pensara en algo más que una amistad con la chica.

-¡Hey Eren! – Me saluda mi amigo apenas me siento a su lado, la chica solo me mira fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto mientras noto el vaso con cerveza de mi amigo completamente lleno. -¿desarrollaste un trauma con el alcohol? –Bromeo a lo que el se sonroja.

\- Lo mejor para combatir la resaca es mantenerse ebrio. – Habla por primera vez desde que me senté la rubia. – Ya selo dije. – Añade mientras toma un trago de su propio vaso, la miro intensamente, no entiendo como ella puede ser tan distante si ayer habíamos compartido otro momento de intimidad.

\- No es eso chicos. – Añade nerviosamente Armin, él se encontraba justo en el medio. – Si vuelvo a tomar me volvería a emborrachar, volvería a tomar para solucionar mi resaca y caería en un círculo vicioso. – Admite, yo sonrió por sus deducciones, solo él piensa tan a futuro por algo tan simple como tomar alcohol.

\- No dudes de tu fuerza de voluntad. – Bromeo mientras el solo niega con su cabeza, observo a las demás personas en la mesa, siento como que algo me falta.

\- Tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad al no tomar. – Hace un intento de broma la chica, aunque su rostro este tan neutral como siempre. La observo y no logro evitar regalarle una sonrisa, ella solo levanta su ceja. "Debería aprender a sonreír no está de más" pienso.

\- ¡Oie Eren! – Llama mi atención Armin- ¿Mikasa no está contigo? – pregunta. Ah era eso, no había visto a Mikasa desde que llegamos a este lugar, ayer en la cena no la vi entrar y luego pase toda la noche con Annie, esta mañana no desayuno ni almorzó junto a nosotros. Me golpeo mentalmente, solamente yo no me había fijado en su acosante presencia, supongo que por pensar de más en todo lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Annie anoche.

\- No la he visto desde ayer. – Confieso, los ojos azulados de mis acompañantes me miran extrañados. Armin muerde su lengua evitando preguntarme si había tenido alguna pelea o uno de mis típicos desplantes, Annie me mira con suficiencia.

Desde que conozco a Mikasa no había pasado más de 24 horas en la que no estuviera pegada a mí. Día y Noche, persiguiéndome a todos lados que voy, asfixiándome, siendo mí sombra. La verdad y aunque suene muy maldito de mi parte, me relaja el hecho de que se haya alejado este tiempo de mí, seguramente está entrenando o despejando la mente en algo importante, porque de lo contrario no actuaria así. Pero la conozco sé que tarde o temprano (más temprano que tarde) la tendré tras de mi otra vez. No le tomo especial importancia a mi descubrimiento y sigo bebiendo y conversando con mis amigos.

Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa como lo hacía en esos momentos, obviamente mi firme postura y mi frente en alto irradiaba una seguridad que no estaba segura de poseer. No terminaba de asimilar que el maldito enano aceptara tan fácilmente mi solicitud, ni mucho menos que ya me encontrara parada en medio de su habitación. Todo estaba tan pulcro, tan ordenado y tan limpio que no existía duda que el capitán Levi había tomado este lugar como su aposento. Frente de mí no había más que una sencilla mesa, con carpetas apiladas de forma ordenada y de lado de esta, estaba una pulcra cama de sábanas blancas sin ninguna arruga. Escuchar el "click" del seguro no hizo más que aumentar mi ritmo cardiaco, que mi acompañante tardara más de lo necesario a mi espalda no ayudaba mucho. Después de un par de segundos más, por fin siento sus firmes pisadas y en cuestión de segundos lo tengo frente de mí, con una breve distancia que se podía cortar con uno de mis pasos.

-Eres lo suficientemente inteligente. –Empieza y yo lo miro atentamente. – Mas sin embargo lo aclarare, esto no son historias de amor, palabras bonitas ni delicadeza, no esperes eso de mi ni que nuestra relación vaya a cambiar por eso. – Su tono autoritario era lo único que resonaba en la habitación. – Por el hecho de introducir mi pene en tu vagina no significa que me enamorare de ti ni mi trato será especial, no caigamos en esas mierdas. ¿Entendido? –Me pregunta devolviéndome la mirada, sus ojos azul oscuros denotando la misma frialdad de siempre, observo como ellos vacilante mis labios y vuelven a mis ojos.

-Perfectamente. – Digo con seguridad. "Tan poco es que quiero que nuestra relación cambie enano" pienso, mientras apretó mis labios, siempre me ha molestado su forma de dirigirse, tan arrogante.

-Bien. –Me responde, sigue de pie delante de mí. – Desnúdate. – Ordena, me da la espalda brevemente y se dirige a la cama que esta frente a nosotros, se sienta en la orilla, el vestía el pantalón del uniforme y solamente la camisa blanca, abre las piernas y se apoya en sus manos mientras me mira fijamente, como alguien que viene a disfrutar de un espectáculo.

Inmediatamente me quito con delicadeza mis botas, no cargaba la chaqueta ni la capa del uniforme, mucho menos el equipo. Sin dudar dirijo a mis manos al botón del pantalón y lo desabrocho, me lo saco rápidamente y los doblo dejándolos en la mesita frente de mí. El hombre me mira sin ningún interés aparente, pero puedo notar como su vista recorre enteramente mis piernas, quedándose unos segundos más en mis sencillas bragas negras, las cuales me hacían lucir mucho más blanca de lo que soy. Sin perder el tiempo, tomo entre mis manos el primer botón de mi blusa, su mirada sube a observar mi acción. Me desabrocho lentamente los botones, su mirada acompañaba mis manos, observando cada pedazo de piel descubierto. Me termino de sacar la blusa y hago lo mismo que con el pantalón. Allí estaba frente a él solo en ropa interior.

Toda. – Es lo único que dice, su tono de voz fue tan diferente al de siempre, fue ronco y profundo, eso envía una sensación de cosquilleo en mi cuerpo.

Lo miro a los ojos, sin dudar dirijo mis manos a la espalda y desabrocho sin ninguna dificultad mi corpiño, liberando por fin mis senos. Sus ojos que hasta ese momento me miraba el rostro, baja y observa con detenimiento mis senos, su vista azul se oscurece de inmediato, inconscientemente lame su labio inferior. Ningún hombre me había visto desnuda, era primera vez y aunque no era insegura con mi cuerpo, la intensidad de su mirada me hacía sentir nerviosa, pero no era desagradable, pronto una agradable sensación de calor llego a mi vagina. Sacando completamente mi corpiño, sin titubear mis manos se dirigieron a la liga de mis bragas y cuando las iba a bajar el hablo interrumpiéndome.

No aun. – Me vuelve a hablar con esa grave voz que conseguí extrañamente excitante, sus ojos mucho más oscuro de lo usual me miran fijamente. El hombre se levanta de la cama y se acerca lentamente a mí, como un depredador. Mis pulsaciones incrementan, mi rostro igual de serio que siempre lo mira esperando alguna otra orden. Una vez que llega frente a mí, corta el contacto visual, su vista recorre rápidamente mi cuerpo, mis piernas, mi abdomen, mis senos en donde se queda mucho más tiempo. Su dedo índice toca mi abdomen y sube lentamente hasta mis pechos, ocasionándome escalofríos, pasa su dedo por todo mi seno derecho, dibujando lentos círculos en él, luego pellizca suavemente con el pulgar mi pezón. Sentí un puyazo placentero directo en mi vientre y mi pezón endurecerse. – Nada mal. – Me dice seriamente.

Trago fuertemente, el mayor se dirige a mis espaldas sin parar de analizar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me mantengo estática en mi lugar. Siento uno de sus dedos en mi nuca, el cual baja de forma lenta por toda mi columna vertebral, cada lugar que toca inmediatamente se calienta enviando una sensación agradable de calidez, como una ola de calor acumulándose justo en medio de mis piernas. Cuando su dedo llega al final de mi espalda, siento su caliente respiración justo en mi coxis. "esta arrodillado, de cara a mi trasero" pensé avergonzada. Sus manos se dirigieron al borde de mis bragas las cuales bajo lentamente. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, hacia todo con cautela, cuando estas llegan a mis pies, siento su lengua caliente succionando en uno de mis glúteos, doy un pequeño respingo mas no me alejo. Después de marcar un pequeño chupón en mi nalga se pone de pie y se sienta otra vez en la cama. Mira con detenimiento la nueva zona al descubierto de mi cuerpo, yo inconscientemente cierro más mis piernas, el parece notarlo y sonríe de medio lado

Acércate –Ordena, camino lentamente hasta que mis senos quedan frente al rostro de Levi. – Desabrocha mi camisa. – Me dice, con seguridad mis manos toman el primer botón y lo desabrochan, sus ojos no se despegan de los míos, aunque su rostro sigue igual de inescrutable que siempre. Admito que me sentiré mucho mejor al no ser la única persona desnuda en la habitación, obviamente no se lo hice saber y en silencio desnude su torso.

El me ayudo sacando sus brazos de la camisa. "Capitán…" digo en mi mente, es que ese enano de mierda se nota que si se preocupa por entrenar, su piel pálida como la mía, sus pectorales marcados, sus hombros anchos y sus brazos gruesos lo hacían ver tan masculino y atractivo a la vez. Estudio con cuidado cada cuadrito marcado en su abdomen, bajo mi mirada lentamente, a partir de su ombligo hay una fina línea de vello oscuro que se dirige hacia donde empieza su pantalón. En mi mente estalla la curiosidad por ver que hay más allá.

Ackerman.- Me llama roncamente obligándome a mirarlo al rostro, había notado como la joven lo analizaba con la mirada, le complacía saber que le había gustado lo que ella veía. – Siéntate a mi lado.

Rápidamente obedezco, sin dejar de observar lo blanco de su piel. Él se levanta y se ubica frente de mí.

Primero, quiero que conozcas tu cuerpo. – Me dice mientras se arrodilla frente a mí, mis rodillas quedando a la altura de su nariz.- ¿Te has masturbado antes?

No señor. – Respondo mirando hacia abajo.

Muy importante. – Es lo único que me dice mientras agarra con ambas manos mis tobillos, pronto acaricia mis piernas.

Besa con delicadeza mis rodillas. Desde mi posición veo sus rasgados ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, ese pálido y definido hombre vestido solo con unos pantalones negros. Era muy estimulante para mi ver a una persona tan altiva y arrogante como el debajo de mí. Mis pensamientos se detienen cuando el hombre lame mi muslo y acaricia mis piernas, besando y lamiendo todo a su paso.

Acuéstate. – Me dice cuando su rostro ya va a mitad de mi muslo. Sin dudarlo lo hago. Todas estas nuevas y agradable sensaciones me toman por sorpresa, no sabía que tan agradable era una caricia en mis piernas, eran un cosquilleo por cada lugar donde sus manos pasaban, sentía cada vez más caliente mi vagina.

Cuando sus labios se encuentran a centímetros de mi pelvis separa su rostro de mi piel, mira con intensidad mi zona íntima y se levanta, observo en su semblante con dificultad.

Tanto las mujeres como los hombres tenemos zonas donde la correcta estimulación nos genera placer. – Empieza a hablar, yo estoy acostada completamente desnuda, él está parado al borde de la cama y observándome intensamente. No delato vergüenza, dejo que me vea libremente mi cuerpo. –Zonas erógenas. – Agrega mientras carraspea. – Generalmente a algunas mujeres le excitan algunas zonas que a otras no. – Me dice mientras que sus manos toman mis rodillas y las separa fuertemente. Abro mis ojos con sorpresa. Me toma de mis piernas y me jala hacia él, hasta que mi vagina conecta con el bulto en su pantalón. – por ejemplo. – Me dice mientras sin esperar hunde su rostro en mi cuello.

Me besa con delicadeza, su respiración caliente y su lengua jugueteando suavemente en mi cuello envía descargas placenteras a mi vagina, ya a estas alturas comenzaba a sentir una molesta punzada. El hombre va bajando suavemente a mi pecho, lame mi clavícula y deposita un suave beso en el hueco de mi cuello, mi respiración se acelera, todo se siente tan caliente e intenso. siento de pronto sus manos en mis pechos, al principio solo los acuna en sus palmas, pero luego las estruja. Un fuerte puntazo en mi zona baja acompaña tal acción, el mayor baja y chupa entre el medio de mis senos. Siento el bulto de su pantalón endurecerse y rozar con mi vagina. Mis pechos están siendo deliciosamente amasados, su caliente boca me besa en seno y sin darme tiempo a nada succiona mi pezón. Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta, mis manos que hasta ahora estaban en la cama, toman por el cabello a mi compañero y lo presiono contra mí. Innecesariamente porque no parece tener la intención de irse de allí. Cambia a mi otro pecho y otro gemido se escapa de mis labios, mi mano apretando su azabache cabellera, mis pezones completamente endurecidos. Me toma de las manos y se separa abruptamente de mí. Antes de reclamarle algo, posiciona mis propias manos encima de mis senos.

-Sigue estimulándote. – Me dice con la vista completamente oscura de deseo, con esa sensación tan agradable obedezco sin chistar y estrujo deliciosamente mis senos. Sin ninguna vergüenza el mayor toca mi vagina, robándome un suspiro por su intromisión. – Estas tan mojada.- Susurra más para sí mismo que para mí. Acaricia suavemente con su dedo la entrada de mi vagina, yo cierro los ojos por el placer. – Esto es tu clítoris. – Me dice mientras toca el pequeño bulto de nervios, gimo fuertemente. – Se estimula de esta manera. – Agrega mientras comienza a hacer movimientos circulares encima de él. Me comienzo a desesperar. Agarra una de mis manos y la dirige a esa zona. – Tócate.- Me gruñe bajamente y yo obedezco tratando de imitar sus movimientos.

Él se separa y me observa, una de mis manos estrujando mi pecho mientras la otra estimulaba mi clítoris, estoy jadeando por el placer, mis ojos cerrados y mis labios entre abiertos. Levi se relame los labios y se acerca para succionar mi labio inferior, me impacta su contacto así que abro mi boca y el aprovecha para sumergir su lengua en ella. Comienza a danzar dentro de toda mi cavidad, intento seguirle el ritmo y rápidamente nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una incesante lucha, se separa brevemente de mis labios y introduce su dedo índice y medio en mi boca.

-Chupa- Me ordena.

Saca sus dedos cubiertos de saliva y me besa salvajemente, no pasaron más de unos segundos cuando uno de sus dedos se introduce dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir, rápidamente sus labios me callan, entraba y salía y mi cuerpo estaba pidiendo más, comencé a mover mis caderas contra su mano y rápidamente ya eran dos dedos dentro de mí, seguía estimulando mi clítoris con mi mano. Levi acariciaba mis pechos con su mano libre. Mi mente estaba completamente nublada por el placer, no sé en qué momento el hombre desabrocho sus pantalones, sentí como sacaba sus dedos los cuales inmediatamente fueron remplazados por su pene. De un solo empujón lo introdujo todo, abrí completamente los ojos y respire fuertemente. Levi me miro directamente a los ojos, estaba encima de mí, sus brazos sosteniendo su peso a un costado de mi cabeza. Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, el dolor inicial iba desapareciendo a medida que me amoldaba a su pene. Fue cuando solté el aire retenido en mis pulmones y cerré mis ojos que el hombre comenzó en un vaivén de caderas. Al principio no participaba por la incomodidad, pero pasado un rato, toda sensación de dolor fue reemplazado por el placer y me descubrí a mí misma moviendo mis caderas en contra de las de él. Pronto nuestro ritmo era rápido y salvaje, la cama rechinaba y mis pechos rebotaban cada vez que me penetraba. El mayor estaba con sus ojos cerrados por el placer, soltaba de vez en cuando un gruñido, yo estaba en mi limite, sentía como los músculos de mi vagina se contraían, el aire me faltaba, estaba de puntas tocando las puertas del cielo, la adrenalina a mil por horas, clavo en sus hombro mis uñas cuando me alcanza el orgasmo. El da un par de estocadas más y saca su pene derramando en mi abdomen un líquido caliente.

Nuestras respiraciones están agitadas, sus labios rozan los míos, me da un beso superficial y se levanta, me siento tan cansada y relajada a la vez.

No te muevas, buscare algo para limpiarte. – Me dice mientras camina hacia el baño, miro su espalda ancha y definida y sus glúteos completamente fuertes y masculinos. Avergonzada noto como en su pálida piel hay largas líneas rojas, dejadas por mis uñas. El pelinegro desaparece por un instante tras la puerta y vuelve con una toalla en su mano. Me limpia lentamente el semen que se encuentra en mi abdomen, yo me reincorporo luego de eso. - ¿estás bien? – Me pregunta sin que un tono preocupado alcance su voz. Asiento lentamente. "Más que bien" pensé. – Bien. – Es lo único que me dice para luego volver a desaparecer en el baño. Espero un par de minutos y el agua que se escucha en el interior me indica que está tomando un baño.

Me visto en silencio y me decido a abandonar la habitación, cuando abro la puerta escucho la voz del hombre proveniente del baño.

Eso es lo básico, cuando quieras una formación más profesional, puedes buscarme.- Escucho atentamente.

Sonriój sin que nadie me vea y abandono la habitación con la certeza que elegí el mejor instructor.


End file.
